zero kiryu one shot
by Ookami Otome
Summary: yuki's left and zero's left to guard the night class by himself what happens when a old friend returns  my friend has requested i add a lemon to this story so that will be coming soon  enjoy :D


Name: Shana

Person you're with: Zero Kiryu

Race: same as zero (she's also a vampire hunter and she has the same tattoo as zero)

It's had been a few months since yuki had become a pureblood and gone with kaname the school was back and everything was going fine, oh wait you probably don't know who I am well my name is Shana hidai and I'm an old friend of Zero Kiryu's me and him grew up together we also trained together but that all changed the night zero's family was slaughtered, we got separated that night not long after that the same thing happened to me only I have no siblings, that betrayed me (god I don't even have any) well back to the present I was on my way to cross academy I was going there as a "Surprise" to zero as the chairman said but hey I was happy I was getting to see him again as you've probably guessed I have a crush on zero although I would never tell anyone. As I walked into the chairman's office I was given a huge hug by the chairman and him babbling about how happy he was to have me here, I yanked myself out of his grip grabbed my uniform and my prefect badge and went on my way. Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you I also have just recently been taken under the chairman's care he wants me to call him farther but I refuse to do so as he is not my farther. As I walked to zero's room (yep im sharing a room with him although I don't really care but I am wondering how zero's going to react) I opened the door dropped my clothes on the extra bed put in there for me and got dressed as I got dressed I was wondering how zero would react to all of this I mean it's been years since we saw each other. As I finished dressing I grabbed all my book's and headed to the class were everyone was ( she arrived during the middle of the day) as I knocked on the door I heard the teach say I could come in as I walked into the room all eyes were on me well most of the guys eye's that is. As I walked to the front of the room were the teacher was I heard the teacher start to introduce me " Alright class this is our newest student Miss Shana Hidai she will be our new prefect so I hope you all make her feel welcome okay miss hidai you can go and sit next to Kiryu I walked up the stairs to were zero was sitting I put my books down and slid in the chair next to him he looked over to me and I smiled and said " long time no see zero" he gave me a small gentle smile and returned to what he was doing.

DING DONG DING DONG the bell went signalising us that class was finally over for the day me and zero got stuck behind cause we both fell asleep during our history's class, the detention teacher told us that he would not let us out till we finished an essay on why we should not fall asleep during class I sighed as the teacher closed the door and turned to see zero's eyes bright red I knew what he wanted so I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt and pulled it down giving him full access to my neck his head drew closer as I felt his tongue glide along the place he was going to bite and I gave out a little moan as he did so seconds later I felt his fangs pierce my neck as I gave a shocked gasp as he drank my blood minutes passed and I started to feel dizzy he pulled out his fangs and looked at me I could see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me I was about to say something when I blacked out.

Zero's P.O.V

I looked down at Shana who was in my arms I couldn't believe myself I was such a monster I had just bitten the only person I ever loved or cared about besides yuki I sighed as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room, when I got their I realized another bed was in my room as I saw I walked up to the bed I saw that Shana's stuff was spread along it so I decided to put her in my bed after I placed her on my bed and put the covers over her I went to my cupboard to get a bandage for her neck as I placed it on her neck I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had become over the years she really was breath taking as I finished up I went into the bathroom and got changed once I was out I hopped into my bed and placed my arms around shana's waist and brought her closer to my bare chest (as you can tell he is not wearing a t-shirt in bed) I felt my eye's get heavy as I feel asleep with shana safe in my arms.

Shana's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of warmth and arms around my waist as I turned around to see who it was I came face to face with a shirtless Zero my face turned a million shades of red as I tried to get out of his grasp but then I felt his hold on me tighten as I looked at him to see he was awake I was too embarrassed to talk I heard him chuckle as I gave him a confused look he said "shana are you blushing" I felt my face go even redder if that was even possible "ha you are and you look so cute well I guess I'll just have to make you blush even more" I looked at him confusion written all over my face as I realized his face was coming closer to mine I tried to pull my head back but his hand came up behind it and brought my head closer I felt like my face was on fire, after what seemed like an eternity his lips finally covered mine in a gentle but ruff kiss, his other hand found its way to my waist and brought be closer my hands ran up his bare chest felling his muscles under my fingertips as the made there way up to his silky silver hair I kissed him back with just as much passion as I brought his head closer to mine, after a while we broke the kiss for air, I gazed up into his amethysts orbs as he smiled down at me and said " I love you Shana Hidai and no-one could ever stop that not even yuki" I smiled at him as I gave him another peck on the lips as I replied "I love you too Zero Kiryu and I always have" after that we kissed each other one more time before we fell asleep (p.s. it was the weekend for them).

The End

I hope it was good and I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
